Mighty Morphin Power Reindeer
by Samurai Crunchbird
Summary: Unrelated to any other story I have written...A new story is blended with a Christmas parody of the first 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' theme. Who knows? You might never look at the North Pole the same way again. ...Complete...


_**My disclaimer:**_

I know Disney _now_ owns "Power Rangers"...lock, stock, and Zordon.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

""""""""""

_**Opening notes:**_

**1) ****This my first foray on the FanFiction site outside of the KP Universe.** Still, I am not necessarily a rookie in the realm of creative writing. If you like this tale, perhaps you would like to visit my bio and check out some of my other work. If not, I can handle any flames thrown in my direction.

**2)** I have watched most of the 'Rangers' incarnations over the years—yet there is still a place in my heart for the 'first' US version, the 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'. The parody lyrics have been running through my head for nearly fifteen years. The surrounding story, however, is a new creation.

**3)** Growing up in Omaha, Nebraska, I was always awe-struck whenever I saw the Westroads Shopping Center fully trimmed in holiday decorations. That warm glow still touched my heart every year until I was unwillingly relocated to Florida just before I turned 22. Through most of my childhood, it was ranked as one of the ten largest shopping malls in the _world!_ It has its own non-denominational chapel and two helipads for crying out loud!

On December 5th, 2007, that magical holiday feeling was forever torn from the souls of thousands of holiday shoppers. A man unleashed a hail of bullets from what some media outlets report as an M-16. In total, he killed eight people and wounded five others (two critically) before killing himself.

_**I, myself, am a Christian.**_

_**I know there are many readers of these stories who are of differing faiths and beliefs.**_

_**If you choose to believe in some form of 'higher power', PLEASE pray to that deity**_

_**for healing and comfort of those directly impacted by this massacre.**_

_**Thank you!!**_

**4)** No matter what I put here, it's still up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.) Enjoy…and Merry Christmas!

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

'_**Mighty Morphin Power Reindeer'**_

Shortly before Christmas, the factory at the North Pole was humming along at full production. Thanks to the new 'accelerated assembly' machines provided by a group of Asian toy conglomerates, productivity has virtually _quintupled!_

The elves thought the arrangement with the conglomerates was reasonable enough—the elves were allowed to use the machines for free, as long as each toy was stamped with 'Made in' either Japan, Taiwan, Singapore, or China.

The nearby Command Center was peaceful. The walls were decorated with various bells, candy canes, and tinsel. Several computerized panels were either in 'sleep mode' or showing that all fronts of yuletide magic were calm.

Suddenly, Elf-a Five was startled by an alarm of clanging chimes.

"Ay-ay-ay!!" the robot screamed as he activated the communication portal in the Command Center.

Within seconds, the floating projection of a man dressed in red from top to bottom appeared on the screen. Most of the world knew the man by many names. Here at his workshop, his moniker was a slight variation of the American reference.

"Santon," Elf-a inquired, "what is the emergency?"

Santon stated, "Our normal means of transportation may not handle the increase in production. The shipment of toys _**must**_ be delivered on time…The good children of the world are _**counting**_ on us!"

Elf-a was attempting to run in three directions at once.

"Ay-ay-ay, Santon." it shrieked. "What are we going to do?"

"It's time to execute the morphing plan." Santon responded. "Elf-a…Assemble a team of bucks and does with _attitudes!_"

Elf-a remembered a previous conversation with Santon about a powerful set of devices, capable of granting the users with abilities beyond those of the usual herd of reindeer. As a contingency, they compiled a list of potential candidates for that mission. With a little effort, Elf-a accessed the list…

""""""""""

The next morning, an announcement rang out through the entire reindeer preserve from hidden speakers in nearby trees.

"The following reindeer _must_ report to the feeding barn as soon as possible…" came the words from Elf-a as he read off the names on the aforementioned list. All, that is, except one.

As far as the last name on the list, Elf-a knew it would be much more difficult to reach _him_. Because of what many felt was a disability, this particular buck was basically ostracized from the rest of the herd. The buck survived strictly on wild berries and his abilities to defeat his opponents with lightning-fast agility and power.

Santon assured Elf-a that he would talk to _**this**_ one himself. The 'big guy' set out on an all-day journey to a remote section of the forest.

""""""""""

All of the bucks and does mentioned in the announcement quickly assembled in the feeding barn. They recognized Elf-a's voice and knew that whatever the situation was, the robot was acting on orders from 'the big guy' himself.

As they began to wonder exactly _**what**_ that situation may be, they felt a tingly sensation. Soon, they felt themselves being transported to the Command Center. Elf-a greeted them and readied Santon's video feed.

Elf-a said, "I want to thank you all for coming. Santon had to complete another mission, so he cannot greet you in person. However, he is waiting for our communications link right now."

He pressed a console button. An image of Santon, standing in a remote part of the forest, appeared.

The image intoned, "Welcome to the Command Center. All of you were chosen for your tracking skills and impressive strength…"

At this point, collars magically appeared on the neck of each buck and doe. Each collar held an amulet of a different color…blue, pink, green, yellow, white, gold, black, and silver.

"…By pressing on the amulet and shouting your name, the collars will morph themselves into harnesses which are flexible, yet stronger than titanium. These harnesses will allow you to be attached to my sleigh as we deliver toys to the wonderful children of the world.

"Not only will their protective powers make you impervious to any extreme conditions, hot or cold, the harnesses will multiply you natural talents by tenfold. In addition, they will give you the capability of supersonic flight.

"Of course, the choice is yours. If you do not feel up to the challenge, speak up now. Nobody will think any less of you."

Not one leg moved. Not one word was spoken. Not one head turned away from the image on the screen.

"It appears," he continued, "I have chosen well with all of you."

With that statement, Santon addressed the buck wearing the blue amulet.

"For now, you will be the interim leader of the team. I know it's on short notice, but it will be up to you to guide the team as they practice their flying skills."

The buck drew a serious look on his face and declared, "Don't worry, Santon. We _**won't**_ let you down!!"

"Good luck to all of you…" Santon said before closing the transmission. "…and may the power protect you!"

""""""""""

As the group of bucks and does began their practice sessions in one portion of the forest, Santon reached a cave barren of all decorations. The walls of the cave, from a height of four feet upward, were covered in scratch marks, as if the cave's occupant was sharpening its horns on the surface.

Even though the teleporter could have cut a lot of time from the journey, it would only have helped if he knew the exact location of the remaining buck. Without that information, he could just as easily have wasted all its power looking for the figurative 'needle in the haystack'.

After a little further exploration into the cave, Santon found the reason for his search. A strong buck with razor-sharp antlers gave a brooding look to the man dressed in red.

"What do _**you**_ want, old man?" huffed the buck.

"Look, Rudy," Santon began, "I know you were ridiculed far and wide for your…uniqueness."

"You sure have a flair for the understatement," Rudy growled, "but that _**still **_does not answer my question."

Santon looked the buck in the eye and said, "It doesn't _**matter**_ what the others have said or done…you have been blessed with an unprecedented power."

"_**Power??**_" Rudy chuckled, "You must have started hitting that eggnog a little _early_, big guy!"

"Believe me," Santon countered, "the power is there…and it is strong. You only need the right way to bring it out."

He placed the collar on Rudy's neck. Its amulet glowed with the same color as the glow illuminating the cave. The buck flinched back a little as he felt the true magic of Christmas.

For the first time, he finally accepted his true destiny as…

_**Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Ranger!!**_

"Now," said Santon, "there's no time to lose. We must teleport back to the Command Center at once!"

""""""""""

The big day was already in full swing. The toys were being loaded into the rickety old sleigh. The wooden sides of the sleigh groaned under the sheer weight of the cargo.

The interim leader of the does and bucks saw a crimson flash appear before them. However, the red streak did not show the signs of teleportation. Instead, a sonic boom rocked the stable as Santon and Rudy landed in front of the rest of the team.

Santon turned to the buck with the blue collar and said, "Elf-a has said you are coming along well. Thankfully, the last member of the team has already caught up with the training.

"So what do you say …are you ready to spread some joy??"

Suddenly, the air was filled with the combined sounds of electric guitars and jingling bells.

Above it all, the buck with the blue collar shouted…

"_**It's **__**MORPHIN**__**' Time!!"**_

All of the bucks and does touched their amulet and shouted their names…

"…_**DASHER…"**_

"…_**DANCER…"**_

"…_**PRANCER…"**_

"…_**VIXEN…"**_

"…_**COMET…"**_

"…_**CUPID…"**_

"…_**DONNER…"**_

"…_**BLITZEN…"**_

"…_**RUDOLPH…"**_

…As all nine harnesses began to attach themselves to the sleigh, it collapsed under the weight of the extra toys that were loaded this year.

Shocked looks swept over all the elves that were on hand to witness the grand event. After a moment, a few soft sobs were heard in the crowd.

Suddenly, Santon appeared and looked directly at Rudolph.

"Like I once told you," he said, "you now have the ability to tap into _all _your potential power. To save Christmas, you must use it _**now!**_"

Rudolph reached deep inside his soul and unleashed the power from within. A tune trumpeted through his nose, with its red light pulsing with the notes…

"_**BAAAAM BA-BAAAAM BA-DA BAAAAAAAM…"**_

This caused a rumbling that shook the entire North Pole complex. From the edge of the forest, a robot emerged to face the group in attendance. Upon seeing it, Rudolph faced it and played the tune again…

"_**BAAAAM BA-BAAAAM BA-DA BAAAAAAAM…"**_

The robot transformed itself into a titanium-plated sleigh which stood twice as tall as the one it replaced.

As the harnesses began to automatically switch from the old sleigh to the new one, the guitars and bells resumed their melody. Soon, the toys began to float from their original carrier to their new transport.

As the transfer was taking place, the elves in attendance began to sing...

"_They've got…a power and a force that comes only once a year._

_They've got…the ability to fly and to spread some Christmas cheer!_

_No one…can ever track them down._

_The magic lies on their si-i-i-i-ide!"_

The man known as Santa to those in America boarded the new sleigh and shouted, "Let's go, everybody!" as the singing resumed…

'_Go-Go, Santa's Reindeer…'_

…Chimes rang out from the Command Center…

'_Go-Go, Santa's Reindeer…'_

…The chimes rang out again as the sleigh steadily rose from the ground…

'_Go-Go, Santa's Reindeer…_

_Santa's team of flying reindeer!"_

…The reindeer utilized their supersonic capabilities to propel the sleigh through the moon-lit sky. As Santon/Santa continued his world-wide mission, the music was piped through the communications link on the sleigh…

'_Go-Go, Santa's Reindeer…_

_Go-Go, Santa's Reindeer…_

_Go-Go, Santa's Reindeer…_

_You're Santa's team of flying Reindeer!!"_

""""""""""

…Once their global mission was over, they returned to the North Pole complex to a hero's welcome. While the other eight touched their amulets to 'power down' their collars to join the 'post-Christmas' festivities, Rudolph began to walk back toward the forest.

"Hey," Santon shouted, pointing toward the feeding barn, "where are you going, Rudy? The party's this way!"

Rudy turned back and looked at Santon with a look of hope in his eyes.

"Do you _mean_ that, Santon?" Rudy eagerly asked. "Do you _**really**_ want me around there…even with my…nose?"

Sznton put his arm around Rudy and laughed. "Rudy," he said, "you saved _Christmas_…a time of _giving_…a time of **sharing**…a time of _**celebration!!**_ What kind of souls would we all be if we didn't _welcome_ you with open arms? Only someone just released after being trapped in a jar for over 10,000 _**years**_ would be _**that**_ evil!"

Even Rudy had to laugh at such an absurd thought. "I'll be there in a moment." he said. "Just let me take care of something real quick."

Santon looked at the sleigh and realized what Rudy meant.

"No problem." Santon remembered as he looked toward the sleigh. "I'll give you a moment, but don't take too long. I think _**Vixen**_ may have her eye on you!"

As Santon walked toward the party, he heard Rudy's nose play that now-familiar tune…

"_**BAAAAM BA-BAAAAM BA-DA BAAAAAAAM…"**_

…As quickly as the robot sleigh appeared, it disappeared into the depths of the forest.

Once the sleigh was secured, Rudy pressed his amulet and 'powered down' the collar. His nose, however, still gave a constant crimson glow. It guided him to the party, and for the first time in over half his life…

…_Rudolph finally __**smiled!**_

""""""""""

_**(END CREDITS)**_

_**CREATIVE CREDIT—NON-ORIGINAL WORK**_

**All **_**'Power Rangers'**_** references---Disney**

'_**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Main Theme**_

_**Go-Go Power Rangers)'**_

Composed by Shuki Levy for Saban/MMPR Productions/Disney

'_**Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer'**_

Composed by Johnny Marks

Based on the story, 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'

Written by Robert L. May for The Rudolph Company, L.P.

Rights controlled by Character Arts, LLC.

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_**CREATIVE CREDIT---ORIGINAL**_

'_Samurai Crunchbird'_

'_Thad Marster'_

'_Santon'_

'_Elf-a Five'_

'_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Ranger'_

_All parody song lyrics for 'Mighty Morphin Power Reindeer'_

_**ALL**__**Copyright 2007 by Matthew Shrader **_

_**(Rights agent for Thad Marster, aka "The Samurai Crunchbird").**_

""""""""""

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1) **For those who wonder about Rudy's 'tune', you are probably fans of the later 'Rangers' incarnations. In the original MMPR series, it was the tune Tommy played in his flute/dagger to summon the 'Dragon Zord' when he was the Green Ranger.

**2) **As I mentioned previously, I was a big fan of the MMPR series. I still follow the more recent incarnations from time to time. Still, this was more of a 'one-time' Christmas celebration. While I plan on writing other stories, they will probably not be in this realm. I am not knowledgeable enough in 'Rangers' canon to make another story that would survive the slings and arrows of rabid fans.

**3) The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the **_**constructive**_** feedback of its readers. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, **_**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok! **_**(Another 'theme song' parody…go figure!)**

Your friend in writing—taking a triumphant bow,

The Samurai Crunchbird


End file.
